With development of various functions for a mobile terminal, a mobile terminal has evolved to a multimedia device having multiple functions, such as photographing still images or moving images, playing music files or video files, playing games, and receiving broadcasting signals. Accordingly, the mobile terminal displays various contents on a screen such that a user can edit and use the contents displayed on the screen as necessary.
In the related art, in order to scrap desired one of contents displayed on a screen, a user should make drawing on the desired content using an electronic pen to scrap an area on which the drawing has been made. That is, in the related art, no function of simultaneously scrapping a plurality of contents was provided. Herein, “scrapping” is similar to a capturing function, and means selecting and storing specific content according to a user's manipulation. Also, “drawing” is to touch a specific location and drag to a new location using an electronic pen such that a mobile terminal can recognize coordinates corresponding to touch inputs that are successively made. For example, in the related art, in order to scrap a quadrangle image using an electronic pen, a user should make drawing on the individual sides of the quadrangle image or edit the quadrangle image.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.